


Jandal Krist Stew

by kxn



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV), Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Haikyuu!!, Miraculous Ladybug, Naruto, Yaoi - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ぼくのぴこ | Boku no Pico, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Darren - Freeform, English, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Hentai, Homo, Homosexual, Hot, Kyle - Freeform, Ladybug - Freeform, Lemon, Lime, Lovers, M/M, Men - Freeform, Multi, Omniverse, Other, Yuri, gay men, jaiden - Freeform, sandal - Freeform, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxn/pseuds/kxn
Summary: darren fall in well but you dot lnow what hapen to him? you will found out here!





	Jandal Krist Stew

**Author's Note:**

> You think big time rush over? because jould sey could> but your are wrong

jandal krist stew  
Prologue  
as i came through the window, he sat unmoved  
a story not told by one, but TWO people  
another flew down  
could it be? mysteious like raven in grass beard  
like bed underneath  
a new one be told  
it was deep  
a slither in the weed  
like kyle in his dreams  
i thought if this was him or if it was me  
jaiden whipered, " i don't think this could happen to someone like me. i don'  
t  
know what i'd do  
if i was another  
one who seed"  
and thought to myself  
i remember micro kran drea?  
but nonetheless i f lew away  
and jaiden knew once again he was alone with kyle  
kyle sniffe the wind like dog  
"do you know the w-wey to there?" kyle shivered.  
jaiden sought out a wey but did he really know?  
could he actually?  
one of us always knew it was hard  
jonny was the first one to leave, everyone saw it coming  
it was hard  
not like rock hard, but emotionally hard  
no one were stable like horse and grass and cheese  
and think most beautiful one is jimin  
but jimin dod'nt know and he can't and it was worst  
but i am know that one day he will be noticed  
and kyle smiled, it grew  
wider, as wide as jonny legs could spread  
like butter and cream  
and jaiden laughed at the sight  
"jojnny asss holed"  
kyle shouted a nd laughed it ewas funny  
"jaiden do you ever thunk that jesus could be gay? i always wonder what they don't tell us in school. one artists you rememberzz? he was gay but they never taught us."  
jaiden laughed at kyle while he was still sucking on it  
"yes i agree, sometime dog don't agree with cat and dog are not women but some men think soeurs are gay and thats not good fetich."  
but another grew as another came  
it was beautiful anf so was he  
looked thru he was drowning  
and to wonder what it like to be  
as another  
chapter 1  
pain  
its some kind of emotional need, most people find they need to feel it sometime in their life  
others is forced  
it grows, it swells alot  
to think she'd never get hurt from it  
a needle  
a trickle  
a sound  
it was all that was needed  
imersed in it, one did not want to be  
the magical thing about it is that it goes away  
it comes back  
sometimes its long  
sometimes short  
and thats where  
louis remembered the night  
jonny left him  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
they say weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
and then they fleeeeeeeeee  
credits and me  
they didnt  
grass was green but she couldnt  
kyle never liked him  
no one really did  
and sometimes  
if i am close enough i can hear him  
he sings for him  
and i thought it happened  
i sought thought fought  
suddenly caught  
i wasnt  
i was confused  
and thats how i went  
cause no one could ever  
never  
couldve done what they thought  
and it was groth  
chapter 2  
another  
it was jaiden  
sometime i was to think that it couldnt ever because she couldnt seen it like he did  
and i dont know why but it was a magic experiment like jonny and louis  
sad it was leave but too many knew  
it was a hard day a hard night  
hard men  
not many could see  
jaiden was away  
away to break dance beach  
to away street  
like beef in the sea  
some coould see  
sand could not move like him  
fore he is too many women  
and louis breathed for once  
for once jonny was out of sight  
thought to myself how this could happen  
and to think again  
i thought  
sometime it wasnt good  
and some day it was jonny\  
like emotional hard  
and the wood floated  
emotions flooded  
louis sat crying in bed  
but then walked into wall  
accidentally he showered  
and his thing hit another  
it did  
"what do you mean"  
louis falling and was not knew  
he was known to the fact  
prone to the tact  
and he knew it was the last  
last man in his christian house  
some known and didngt  
it was just told  
and some told was not  
chapter 3  
he yelled  
"jownny"  
he need him girl  
and hard was day by night  
a time a sight  
luna moon  
she was good women  
and she had some good one too  
"jould sey run?" jaiden screamed  
"i like bob i cannot do this more any" kyle whispered  
"we should break up"  
kyle walked away  
did he know why?  
did he couldve known?  
had it have tried?  
he did like another but layed new  
and organic was nice  
ora grammic juice  
slurp slurp"  
jaiden did  
jaiden always wondered  
could have known  
to find him on floor  
louis yell some  
and some did he  
but to know was one thing  
and to do was not another but something  
sometime like table  
sometime like time  
and sometime not  
sometime was hard to know  
was louis really left alone  
Jaiden left him there  
jaiden couldnt have done anything  
he wasnt a cheating man  
he stay loyal to kyle, darrens secret identity  
was to know?  
who couldve  
it was not his fault  
louis left still  
unstanding, unmoving  
unkyle unvle jonny  
some  
chapter 4  
gay??  
you thought  
think again  
she rode till morning and got there at night  
Cheryl was the best horse in the county  
river spew some gold  
Cheryl would drink it   
Vroom vroom she tried  
a thought was for another day  
she spooned her up  
cackle my pickle  
and thought i was to this day  
was to know  
"is kyle real one?" she whisper into ear of jungle  
who really know  
should trash was not a can  
and who knew sNTA was asian  
santa maria was team  
and could know was is it was known  
wanna see mine? said dela  
and she knew  
she asled her  
adela has bob? i am like bob, therefore i am like adela  
and to know was secret  
because jhop knew jimin was not louuis  
and lowouis sat in pain  
why did jowonny break up with him  
he had panic attack  
could not see him  
lowoouis could not take this anymore  
kyle and jaide they was broked uo  
love does not last forever  
soem love go on  
and on  
but not everyone think thick love exists  
abd some are clouds  
my right was a left  
for another day was for another lover  
jowonny sat down  
h e calmed himself by playing minecrafy\  
because he knew minecraft canot hert him  
(of course there was homophlobia)  
but the horse mooed  
and jaiden sat still for another day  
fore cheyrll was a horse  
but gold was for another rose  
chapter 5w  
Darren approves of this chapter, "he had panic attack. could not see him" was my favourite quote.  
yes  
darren pout it inside  
and it was warm  
jj9j9hart\jo  
jo  
jo  
hart was warm  
yet so cold  
and Kyle he fell  
he fell through the wind  
Off the cliff  
off the cliff he went  
to a world with no minecraft  
your, as in the possessive your, as in the act of owning or having something, and in this case that thing is your great grandmother’s granddaughter, also known as your mother. Despite your mother’s mom and grandmother’s choice of sexuality, being ‘straight,’ in which a man of the male species inserts his dick within the female, then inserting his sperm or ‘cum’ into the female’s egg, then fertilizing it. After 9 months of the North American calendar, a small child known as baby should be born. However with the recent acceptance of a term known as ‘LGBTQ+’ your mother has revealed herself as ‘gay.’ This previously wouldn’t have been safe or possible because how it was considered wrong, but the 21st century is more accepting, and thus your mother or ‘mom’ felt it was a safe and good time to reveal herself as ‘gay’  
she fell thru the air off the bridge  
"fuck off, darren:" said she  
thats gay , Fred  
thanks straight , Albert  
not to be • home or anything  
and i think a as of You Son  
and i think a as of You Dad  
but in W not think it's a 8 program  
but in X not think it’s a 9 program  
problems are hind to Solve but in the end it will all he a you b run  
but i do not think it is a start of something new  
i really thought this time was different  
not everyone could understand  
mabel come back to life  
but jaiden chose to say no  
another day without another  
prank another  
chris chan said he bet I can hit him and Olivia   
But I have no mucles  
I have no memories none to rememberance  
Jack could see  
All the lies  
Sometimes I could not see  
I could not think so  
Other times I could  
And that’s what matters  
Because I knew I was able t  
To do it  
Chapter6  
Did he understand what it meant to left  
and so he began to wonder  
does understood?  
Darren couldn’t understood  
For he was triple gay  
he ate jaidens cabbage but we ate his carrot  
Was it really worth it  
darren replied " no, i am eat his carrot  
"  
Darren straight up died  
jaiden said  
while crying  
Noooooooo  
Youuuuuu  
insert sad face here  
and then darern was rebirthed for plot convenience  
Sure, said sandal as she flopped donw the stairs like a bird  
and then sandal died  
sandal had a tragic death  
she died drowning in her tears  
because her friend was not her friend  
darren was not a man  
he was a dog  
and jaiden knew  
not to pet him  
I am a dog  
Rudf  
Rudf  
said darren  
Ruff  
RUFF  
also said darren  
Rough  
Owo kinky wondered jaiden  
struck again  
she was  
chapter 7  
another day  
another possibility  
It does hard for it  
Does not know  
but probability was right  
and maybe she leave on the dog  
but he told us  
he tell us  
ok to be  
because if u arent  
are u really this big?  
do u really think?  
she’s a queen  
but not a killer  
her name was Annie  
don’t understood  
Never could  
I think some day was alright  
Jaine fell into the cave  
not a dog to eat  
there was man near cave  
name kyle  
they earrape  
“we will do this !” Or else  
Cause they said no ass eating  
to think that was enough  
kyle shook his head  
but mabel nodded  
and thats when i knew  
i knew it  
i just knew  
splash splash(edited)  
haha  
Huh  
sploosh went water goed

splish sploosh the water went  
kyle dived into the cave  
" BABY SHARK DODODODOODODOODOD"  
OK endlogue time  
she sat in pool  
wdonder again  
how do i live in water roung  
you  
odnt know  
she ask him  
does darren jusgt krist stew?  
beaause in the end  
it was just us two  
Good Bye !  
3 book coming soon! it will be called:  
Jild frey do !


End file.
